


Fuck You, Gabriel

by the_trixster_and_the_fallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angry Sex, Bottom!Gabriel, Dirty Talk, Footjobs, Fuckbuddies, Gay, Hot, Hot Sex, Lust, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Powerbottom, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Table Sex, Top!Sam, Violent Sex, angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trixster_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_trixster_and_the_fallen
Summary: Gabriel loves to rile the youngest Winchester up until he illicit some hot, angry sex.Compilation of Sabriel Smut. Enjoy.





	1. Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the smut induced comatose of Top!Sam and Power Bottom!Gabriel.

“Hey Samsquash.” My eyes dart up from my book, settling on the arch angel who stretches out on the armchair in my room. My space in the bunker was small yet cozy. I was just glad to finally have my own space. Something that didn’t involve sharing a room with Dean moaning about Cas in his sleep. 

“Go away Gabriel, I’m not in the mood.” I huff, returning to my literature. I wasn’t concentrating any more on the book, not while he was wearing my favorite pair of jeans and a loose white shirt. _Fucker._

“I turn up just to see you and you brush me off? How mean....”  I could hear the pout in his voice but I refused to give in.  I buried my nose further into my book when I feel the weight of my bed shift. 

“Gabriel, I’m not playing with you.” I warn, sinking down onto the pillow as I refuse to make eye contact. It had been months since we first started screwing around. It was always casual, but I was always left craving for more. What was it about these angels that had Dean and I so entranced? 

“Not even a little bit~? Come on big boy... come play with your favorite toy.” He purred, brushing his hands over my thighs as I felt myself hardening in my pants. I refuse to give in, I wouldn’t let him keep getting his way. But that nickname always made me weak. I almost had my face shoved into my book as I was stubborn to my cause, refusing to watch as I feel him bite at my jean clad thigh. 

I resist a moan, my heart racing. I feel his fingertips slide up further, his hands pawing at my crotch.

“Gabriel! I said-” I was cut off as he grabs my book and tosses it aside, climbing onto my lap. He places a hand over my mouth, a soft _Shhhh_ slipping from his lips as he straddles my hips.

“I have been missing my favorite little pet.” He breathes out, grinding his ass along the front of my jeans. “It feels like you missed me too.” He winks and it makes me so riled up. So angry that I wanted to fuck that stupid smirk off his face. That’s always the way it was. Hateful, anger fueled sex. And I honestly wouldn’t want it any other way. 

I grab his palm and pulls it from my mouth. “You always come crawling back, Gabriel.” I respond, my eyes slightly narrowed.    
“I miss choking on your cock, darling.” He responds, a manic laughter ripping from his throat. 

My fingers drop to grip at his waist, clawing at the fabric as he keeps up his slow, purposeful grinding. My jeans were now uncomfortably tight and I was so glad no one else was home as this was about to get incredibly loud. 

“I fucking hate you.” I growl out, reaching up to lace my fingers through his dark hair, yanking it so I could get a better view of his slender neck. He was so inhumanly gorgeous, even in a human vessel and I wanted to hear this angel sing my name in every pitch humanly possible.    
“Right back at you, moose boy. Now get naked.” 

I lift my hands to unbutton my shirt, a little shaky and impatient. His lips found his way to mine, hungry and desperate. I would never confess this to him, but he was the best sex I ever had. We fit together in ways I never could have imagined and his lips always tasted so sweet. 

Sliding the flannel off my shoulders, I reach up and tears his open. I was much too impatient to unbutton it like mine. Buttons scattered along the floor, soft clinking of plastic hitting the wood. His rolling hips became a little more aggressive, hungrier for me and I was going to cum prematurely in my pants like a school boy if he kept it up. 

Tossing his shirt aside, my fingers racked down his back. Red marks decorating his skin as I let my digits dance over the soft scars where his wings should be. I focus intently, letting myself linger over the slight shift of energy and massages softly where the base of his wings would be. I knew he could feel it, his soft moans became a little more whiny and he wiggles on my lap. 

“Sam, fuck me. Please.” He begs, fingers grabbing at my hair, “I want to feel you in my ass.”

It was so different to see the usual cocky, powerful trickster become nothing more than a moaning mess under me. 

“I want to ride you to orgasm, let me be on top.” He breathes out, dropping his hands to undo his jeans and starts wriggling out of them. 

“What if I want to fuck you into this mattress?” I growl, flipping our positions. Although my stature was larger, I knew he was stronger and this was going to be a complete mess of power play. I had him pinned down but I knew I only had him this way because he let me. 

“Make me give in to you and you can do whatever you want, pretty boy.” He mocks and I drop my hand to wrap around his neck. He always brought out my demonic nature. Most people feared it. Made me hide it and shy away from something that was a part of me. This angry, violent nature. The freaky side of me. But him- He relished in it. Took joy in making me angry and threaten him. I guess he was just as fucked up as I was.

I lean down, my tongue flicking out over his salted skin. I bite and nip, marking as much as I possibly can as I feel his back arch up in want. One of his legs snakes around my waist, forcing my hips down so he can continue to pleasure himself in slow grinding. 

“Samuel, please...” He breathes against my ear, his voice low in pure lust. I drop my hands, tugging down my own zipper in a smooth motion. I pull my cock free, not minding that I was still somewhat clothed. 

“Are you stretched for me, Gabe? Were you a good boy?” My tongue flicks out over my lips, teasing the younger as he nods fast in response.   
“Yes! I did- please....” He slides out of his briefs and tosses them away. He drops his legs and rolls over underneath my body. He lifts his hips, legs spread as he grinds his pretty ass against my aching erection. 

“Louder. Tell me what you want, angel. Or I won’t give it to you.” My words were honestly a lie. I would fuck him senseless regardless if he remains silent but he follows my indulgent request anyway.

“I want you to fuck me until I can’t scream anymore. Slide your big dick deep inside and slam into me until I am filled with cum and am a weak moaning mess.” I couldn’t take it anymore. I messily grope at my hard, pre-leaking length and squeezes the tip. I let out a low groan, almost lost in my own world of self-pleasure under his heated words. 

I feel a sharp shoot of pain in my nipple and I let out a loud yelp. I drop my cock and stare down at the elder male in disapproval. 

“What the fuck, Gabriel?” My eyes flash with annoyance and he rolls onto his back, smacking my chest. 

“You are supposed to fuck me, not yourself asshat.” He shoves me back and I almost fall off the bed as he climbs on top of me. “You have lost your topping privileges until you can learn to behave and control yourself.” His voice was firm as his eyes flash gold. 

I try to wiggle out from underneath him but he grabs at my arms and pins me down. “If you won’t fuck me Sam, I am going to ride your dick until I am satisfied. You have been such a bad boy.” He tsks, shaking his head in disapproval. “Trying to play with yourself without me.” 

I knew I had fucked up. I always got too carried away. 

He repositions himself, sitting up to redirect my length and presses it at his clenching hole. I buck my hips up but he tsks. “No.” He snaps and I instantly stop. I was obviously going to be severely punished and I was going to pout about it later. But how could I really complain having a view of the toned angel on top of me?

I settle back down on the bed and he slowly slides me inside of him with a low grunt. I try to resist bucking up inside him, spreading my legs a little to get a better position. He leans over me, gripping at the headboard as he starts off slow pulses. 

His hips were hypnotizing to watch. They expertly swayed as he fucked himself onto my cock as if it really didn’t matter if I was here or not. He wrapped his slender fingers around his generous prick, stroking himself off quickly with his free hand as he stables himself on top of me. 

His voice was high and his moans were absolutely breath taking as he picks up speed. My fingers claw at his thighs, pushing up to meet his ass half way. My body was roiling with sweat and pleasure, that familiar heat building up in my lower stomach.

The sounds in the room became louder and louder, his moans mixed with the sound of my balls slapping against his pert ass. He leans closer, his thrusts becoming almost impossibly fast as he tries to keep up with his even faster hand. 

“I’m close-” I tell him as my voice cracks in absolute weakness.   
“Cum for me baby, fill me up.” He moans out, keeping up his pace.

With my jittering hips, I give a final thrust and coats the inside of his ass in hot cum. My head swims, an ungodly pleasure flushing throughout my body. With a few more thrusts onto my wilting cock, he lets out the most beautiful sound and cums over my chest. He coats my stomach, navel and over his hand.

There are a few moments where we were breathing in unison, both completely lost in a dizzy, lustful state. After catching my breath, I was about to speak when I hear a loud bang on my door. I shoot up and Gabriel falls off my lap with a groan, almost sliding off the bed.

“Are you two done fucking? Jesus, I’m trying to nap but you are so loud. Asshats.” I hear Dean shout from the doorway as my ears begin to burn in embarrassment. _Whoops._


	2. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time in the library

I couldn’t ignore it. The smug grin on his stupid face kept catching the corner of my eye. My brow twitches, sinking a little in my seat. I had spent most of the morning relishing in the bounds of new books I had discovered; translating it from page to laptop. All in ancient languages; varying from topic to topic. 

“Sam-bo~ Stop being such a square.” I could hear the amusement in his voice as I slam my laptop shut with a huff. Ever since he appeared in the library; my focus had completely waned. I had read the same sentence again and again. I was furious with myself, letting myself get so easily deterred by lustful urges.

“What do you want, Gabriel?” I feign annoyance; regardless of the fact I knew the question was pointless. With Cas and Dean preoccupied on a hunt; I was the only one around and I knew exactly what he came here for. 

He doesn’t say another word, his smirk just remains frozen on his face as I feel his toes brush over my shin. I jerk back, gritting my teeth.

“Don’t you start.” I tell him pointedly, scooting back a little; “I’m not in the mood for you today.” 

“You are always in the mood for me Sammarino. I can prove it.” He purrs out, fingers sliding over the glossed wood of the desk as my eyes narrow suspiciously. 

I couldn’t help it, my curiosity peeking at his words. Despite this; I pretend to be disinterested, averting my eyes with a click of my tongue. 

“You’re an idiot.” Is my blatant response, rolling my eyes as I flick open a random dusty book. He tries again, this time a little higher. His foot brushes over my inner calf, sliding over my jeans suggestively. I don’t look up, nor bother moving away because no matter how much I denied it; I wanted it. I wanted _him._

I continue pretending to read, but I was losing my willpower as he switches leg; his toes brushing over my inner knee before dropping yet again. I shoot him a dirty glare as he masks complete innocence. I force myself to look back down, staring down at the puddle of words on a page that made absolutely no cohesive sense to me. 

I could feel his eyes burning into me but I refuse to give in. His foot brushes up higher and over my inner thigh. His movements so slow; so purposeful. I dare to lift my gaze, my tongue flicking out over my lips as he slides his toes closer to his desired destination. I drop my hands; grasping his foot so he doesn’t dare to move it higher.  

“Come on Samsquash, I know you want it.” He breathes out seductively, the tone grating against my nerves but it went straight to my dick. _Fuck._

I cautiously remove my hands, the cocky smile growing wider as my nose crinkles up and I let out a deep huff of annoyance. “Fuck you.” I grit out and he shoots me a playful wink, “Soon enough, I'm hoping.” 

I was about to snap back in absolute annoyance when he pressed the sole of his foot against my heated crotch. I let out a long sigh, trying to keep my eyelids open as I fight the urge to melt under his touch. I grip the edge of the table, his eyes locked with mine as he keeps up his slow rhythm. 

“Gabe...” I warn but he stays quiet, his honey eyes conveying all kinds of lustful intent as he pushes his foot a little closer. I lean forward a little, rolling my hips to gain a little more friction through the confines of my jeans. I struggle to keep my eyelids open, nails digging into the carved wood as I feel my aching erection strain through the thick fabric, marking the front of my jeans with precum. 

I couldn’t take much more; the fire ripping through my veins, the passion welling up in the depths of my body as I stand up. My chair falls back against the marble floor with a profound _crash_ as I lean over the table and rips him forward, half dragging him over the desk. He clumsy climbs on top of the table, more than eager as I push him down. I work on ripping his layers of clothes off until he is naked and quivering under me. 

He stares up at me, his pink tongue flicking over his lips as he spreads his legs suggestively; Inviting me to devour and use him as I please in our twisted, sexual games. I lean over him, my palms pressed above his shoulders; flat against the hard wood as my tongue flicks and teeth nips along his chest. Collarbone, nipple, ribcage and down to his navel. The moans and begging I illicit is enough for me to continue, his fingers twisting in my hair as he eggs me on. 

“Sam- please, _ah~”_ His voice hitches, arching his back as I nip at a sensitive patch. My fingers drag down over his waist, craving more of him. I lick and suck dark marks along his thighs, prying and pulling any lewd noises I could from him. It was delicious, the complete mess I could make of him with just my lips.                                                                                                                      

Dropping my fingers down between his curved thighs; I push two fingers teasingly against his furled hole and rubs them in painfully slow circles. He whimpers, his hands grasping at any part of me that he could grab. He begs for attention, rolling his hips down with a heavy lidded gaze;

“Do you want me to finger fuck you Gabe?” I ask, my eyes dark as I slowly push a finger inside him. Dry, raw and painful but he relished in it; arching his back as he lets out a pained moan.

“N-no...” He breathes out, shaking his head quickly as his eyelids flutter shut. 

“Perhaps, tongue fuck you then?” I suggest, withdrawing my fingers as I bend down between his parted legs. Pressing his cheeks apart with my thumbs, I fork my tongue out and presses it at the puckered hole. Swirling my hot tongue in slow movements, he pushes his hips down against my face.

“No!“ He whines louder, the angel a complete mess as I pull back; pretending to think as my fingers tease down the length of his thighs. His cock twitches hungrily, precum staining along his taunt stomach as broken pleas slip from his lips. 

“Fuck me-” He breathes out, his pretty eyes fluttering open again to meet mine.

“With what?” I ask, pulling him a little closer to the edge of the table.

“You know-”

“But I want to hear you say _it._ "  I emphasis and it’s a quiet battle of power that I won the moment he folded.

“Your cock.”

“Good boy.”

Pulling my aching erection from the confines of my pants, I spit onto my palm to use the saliva as make shift lube, not wanting to stop to run to the bedroom. Leaning over the lustful angel, I push in without another moment of prep.

His voice easily climbs a few pitches higher, enough to cause the library lights to flicker under his intense, emotional pleasure.

“Jeez Sam, fuck me...” He grits out, legs winding around my back as he fingers desperately claw at my hair. “Like you hate me.” He begs and I feel the anger welling back up at being told what to do.

“You will take it how I give it to you...“ I growl in response, my fingers curling at the edge of the table to gain a little more leverage as I roll my hips; Fast, shallow and sharp. Instant gratification for us both. He falls silent, lips parted as he falls under the spell of his own innate pleasure as I focus on my own. The tight heat, the overwhelming need to fuck my anger out on the closest person.

With a few more deep, unearthly noises I cum deep inside Gabriels’ ass. I fill him to the brim, his own white ribbons shooting over his lower stomach with a silent orgasm. Eyes fluttering, curved back and heavy breathing. 

“Fuck...” He pants as I climb off him, my seed spilling out between his thighs. I slump back on the closest library chair, still fully clothed as I tuck my now limp dick back into my jeans. I brush my sweaty hair back from my forehead; now relaxed and completely content.

“Up for round two, bucko?” The angel breathes, still a broken mess on the table.

“Hey Sammy, I brought you back- OH MY GOD GABRIEL WHERE ARE- FUCK- CAS! GOD DAMN IT SAM, AGAIN?!” Dean screeches at the sight, dropping the bag of food and flees from the room as both Gabe and I let out a loud laugh.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          


	3. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gives Sammy a special phone call.

The day had been utterly exhausting; being stuck in the Impala for 8 hours with a broken tape deck and stifling heat was absolute torture. But now I was curled up in a shabby motel room; the air-con on full blast as I wiggle deeper under my mound of blankets. Dean had sniffled out a bar in town and took a reluctant Cas as I became more acquainted with the room. 

I was about to drift off when the loud buzz of my phone ripped me from my dreary state. Letting out a low grumble of displeasure; I squint at the harsh light to see the name; “Gabriel” flashing on my screen. With a loud groan I answer; “What? Do you know what time it is?” I breath out, letting my eyes close as I roll onto my back to stare up at the peeling ceiling. 

“I do. Are you alone?” His voice is low, laced with all kinds of lewd thoughts as I feel my dick jump up like an excitable puppy.

“Yeah? I’m tired-” I lie, shifting a little under the sheets when he cuts me off.

“Good. I just wanted to tell you how much I missed you.” He purrs out and I narrow my eyes a little, not exactly the kind of conversation I was expecting to have. I remain silent but he seems to take that as an encouragement to continue.

“I could imagine  laying in bed with you, sliding my hands down to grope your  _ hard-”  _ I cut him off, gritting my teeth as an attempt to distract me from grinding a little against the sheets for some well-deserved friction.

“Gabe- What did I say about these calls?” I breath out, running my hand down over my long face.

“ Oh come on  Sammarino , you are all alone. Just...indulge me.” He asks, “Let me tell you exactly how I would take care of you.” He makes it seem like I'm doing him a favor, just by listening to him.

“...Alright.” I murmur, settling a little further into the bed. 

“I would peel those clothes off your body, layer by layer. Lick and suck down that delicious skin; marking it,  _ tasting it.”  _ I couldn’t help myself, sliding a hand guiltily down to palm myself a little through my loose sweats, “Taking one of your nipples in my mouth, nipping and rolling it between my teeth. My body aching for yours as I grind my hard cock against your thigh. I’m desperate for you, Sam.” His voice is low, purposeful. My palm rubs slow circles over my erection; precum dampening the front of my pants.

“Can you feel how hard I am for you? Can you feel me grinding down on your thigh like a desperate man?” He pants out softly as I let out a low groan.

“Y-yeah...” My tongue forks out over my lips; imagining the angel grinding against me like a cat in heat.

“I would strip for you, be absolutely naked and aching for you. I would slide down those pants of yours; you would be so hard for me. Leaking, red and  begging  for me to ride you.” I slip my hand beneath my sweats, brushing my thumb over my tip; smearing the offered precum. 

“ _ Gabe-”  _ I breath out, squeezing my eyes shut as I wrap my hand around my aching cock; begging for some relief.

“I would position my ass over you; sliding your hard cock inside my hole. Do you feel how tight and hot I am for you? A panting mess; all for you.” He tells me, my pace quickening, “I would move slowly at first, whining; gripping at the headboard as I fuck myself down onto your aching cock. Are you close?” He asks and I nod; realizing he can’t see me so I pant out a low _yes._ "Come for me, Sam. Fill me up; I’m so hot for you. Do you know how hard I am? I’m gonna-” He lets out a low groan and a deep, guttural moan rips from my throat. It was heated; laced with pleasure as I get lost in a euphoric high with a dazed smile. “God- That was...” I breath out and I could imagine his cocky smile.

“Good boy. I will see you when you get home.” With that, the line falls dead but I don’t care. I was lost in a blissful high, in that moment there was nothing that could shake my happy mood. 

Well, except- “Hey Sammy, are you hungry-?” Dean just waltzes into my room, pizza box in hand before he throws his hand over his eyes and screeches like a banshee, “FOR FUCKS SAKES LOCK THE GOD DAMN DOOR. IF I HAVE TO SEE YOURS OR THAT ANGELS DICK ONE MORE TIME IM GOING TO BLIND MYSELF. At least put a sock on the door.” He whimpers, leaving the room quickly as Cas shoots me an apologetic smile before vanishing as well as I cover up my embarrassment.    

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder if I should do more? Hmmm....


End file.
